Dylan's Last Chance
by MyCrimsonDawn
Summary: SLASH! Dylan's come crawling back to Marco. Will Marco give him another chance? And who is the one person that could ruin everything? Not very good, things are sort of out of order. T, just to be safe. OneShot.


Ok, I wrote this quiet a while ago...I'm pretty sure there's going to be things wrong with it, like maybe what year Marco's in and such, but this was when I was just first getting into Degrassi, so I didn't have all the facts then. And going through and making corrections like that would mean changing some parts of the story around and making it less good...at least I hope it's good...Anyways, just try and bear with the mistakes in time period and such and tell me what you think.

* * *

"Marco!" calls a voice from behind. 

Marco turns his head and sees Paige jogging towards himtowards him. He greets her with a smile and shifts his backpack to the other shoulder. "Hey Paige," he says when she gets close enough. They both sit down on the steps to the front doors of his house.

"So," she says smiling, "end Junior year, a summer traveling around the world, you excited?"

"It's not traveling around the world," he says.

"Well, it's close," she says, still smiling. He wasn't. "So, are you excited, or what?" her smile fading because she's realizing that he wont smile.

"Yeah, I suppose," he says doubtfully.

"What's wrong?" she asks, concerned.

"Nothing, not really," he says, eyes on the sidewalk.

"What is it?"

"It's just... when I agreed to do this it was to impress Dylan... when I think of this I can't help but think of him."

"Yeah, well, now your doing it for all the other gays' who care enough to donate blood. And Dylan's a jerk, so just forget him." Paige was trying her hardest to cheer Marco up, even if it meant insulting her brother in the process.

"Yeah, I know all that's true. Its just hard not thinking of him when I think of doing this." Then he actually smiles. "So I will forget him. He's gone."

"Good." She smiles. Then the honk of a horn. They both turn. Dylan. Both smiles wither away. " Not good."

He signals for Paige to come. She goes. Marco watches as they talk. Each pair of eyes fell on him at least once. Paige gets a disgusted look on her face. She screams "no", but the rest of her sentence is in a tone he can't hear. They keep on arguing for a few minutes when finally the argument seems to be settled and Paige walks back to Marco, trying to hide a smile.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"Nothing, really," She says.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Oh, uh, I just dissed him big time," she said after a moment, still smiling. Of course, this is not what really happened, but Marco bought it.

"Okay," he said and they headed in.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asks once they're inside.

"Nothing much."

"Want to come over? Just hang out?"

"I guess." He smiles. "Sure. Why not."

That night Marco arrives at Paige's house around five. They turn on the stereo and begin to do read magazines. After a few minutes, Paige gets up.

"I'll be back, got to use the bathroom."

"K," he says without looking up.

She walks down the hall way and Marco hears a door close. What he doesn't notice is Dylan emerging from the hall and standing there quietly. But, finally, he notices.

His face twists with disgust when he looks up. He gets up and heads for the door, but Dylan intercepts.

"I love you," he says.

"Gee, it's a little too late for that, don't ya think?" Marco asks sarcastically, and then tries to get around Dylan.

"I really mean it," he says, expressionless. "I love you."

"And I don't give a rats ass-" But he gets cut off by Dylan.

"I know what I did was inexcusable, but... I love you and always have and always will." He says."I was stupid for doing what I did, but at the time I thought my freedom was more important than true love. I know now, I was wrong. And now... I'm ready to give up my freedom for one last chance."

Marco glares at him,"Well, happy day," he says sarcastically. He shoves past Dylan, but Dylan grabs his arm. But, on instinct, Marco turns and slaps Dylan with his free hand.

When Dylan turns back there are three bloody scratches on his check. But what shocks Marco most is the tear coming down the other check."Please," he whimpers, "I'm so sorry." He tries to suck it up, but a few more tears come from the corners of his eyes.

Marco's expression softens for a moment, but then it hardens again, but Dylan has made an impact on his angry mood. "I'm sure you are, but that's not the way it works. Even if by some crazy chance I did decide to give you another chance, things wouldn't be the way they were. There would be the process of building up trust and falling in love again. That's something that could take _years_."

"And I'm willing to go through that, all of it, to be with you."

There is a very long moment of silence. Marco glares again, "You get one last chance. Pick me up at the back of the Dot tomorrow at four. Remember, last chance. Don't blow it."

Marco walks out the door. After a few minutes, Dylan screams with joy. Paige comes back.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"He'll give me another chance."

"Good. Just don't blow it."

"Never."

"Okay, good."

"Oh my god!"

"What, what?"

"What am I going to wear?"

* * *

It's four o'clock behind the Dot. Dylan was waiting when finally Marco comes around the corner. Dylan smiles and waves and Marco only gave a weak smile. Marco appears to be keeping a distance. Dylan respects that.

"So where to?" he asked.

"Any place." Marco said.

"Uh, how about a movie? Your choice."

"Sure. Ever seen 'Too Many Holidays'?"

* * *

And that's how it went on for the week and the whole summer, since Katlyn had mandatory last minute trip to Japan. Marco and Dylan would meet behind the Dot and Marco would usually choose what they did. They got to know one another again, got back under each other's skin, and Marco began to trust Dylan more. They laughed at each other's jokes and told each other about one another's day, but they never did anything like hug or kiss or even just hold hands. Then, one night when Dylan was dropping Marco off at his house, Marco did something unexpected. He leaned over, grabbed Dylan's chin to turn his head to Marco's and he kissed him. Not just a small, short kiss,but a long,romantic minute kiss.

Marco smiled, "I just wanted you to know that your doing great. I haven't completely forgiven you, but you're on your way. I'm glad to see how much you've matured over the past few months." He got out of the car and went to the door of his house. But before he went in he turned and waved. Dylan waved back.

So the months went by and Marco and Dylan got more and more intimate. Long kisses when the met, holding hands, studying together, and more. Things just keep on getting better.

Then, about half way threw the year; Marco came and knocked on Dylan's door.

"It's open," Dylan called.

So Marco swung the door open and Dylan smiled when he saw two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"What's this for?" he said smiling and getting off his bed to meet Marco.

"It's a celebration." Marco smiled, pouring the wine and giving Dylan a glass.

"What are we celebrating?"

"The day I have completely forgiven you."

Dylan stopped, the glass half way to his mouth. They kissed and after Dylan let out a scream of joy. They kissed again and then drank their wine in one gulp. Then Marco took the glasses and put them on Dylan's dresser. He smiled and the two held each other.

"Now, I know that just wine isn't enough celebrating for you or me." He grinned and pulled a fresh condom out of his pocket. Dylan grinned back.

They both individually got out of their shirts, but they undressed the rest of each other before hitting the bed. They'd both been waiting for this for a long time, and now that the time was there, neither of them was about to hold back. Hours later, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Marco awoke to an empty bed. Marco got up and got dressed. He looked around for a sign of Dylan's whereabouts. Marco was about to give up when a tiny piece of paper under one of the wine glass caught his eye. He unfolded it and read it carefully:

Marco,

'Sorry I had to leave you this morning, but you looked so peaceful and innocent lying there, I couldn't bring myself to wake you.

I had to leave because I have class this morning, but if you stay, I should be back around nine.'

Marco stopped and glanced at the clock. Eight forty.

'If you do stay and want to shower, the bathroom is just down the hall and to the left. But I wouldn't recommend you to leave the room unless it's necessary. I'm pretty sure you'd run into Eric, and when I left this morning, he threatened to hurt you. I swear I would have stayed home, but I have a huge test today. If you don't stay, you can still call around nine.

Love you,

Dylan.

P.S. Would you move in with me?'

Marco did a double take on the last line. Was he serious? Did he really want Marco to move in with him? Marco fell back on the bed and began to daydream about what it would be like to live with Dylan when there was a knock on the door.

Marco looked at the clock. Eight fifty. He got up and unlocked the door. When he opened the door one part of the letter flashed into his mind.

'You might run into Eric...'

Standing there, staring at him with hate filled eyes, was none other than Eric. Marco quickly tried to shut the door, but Eric had stuck his foot into the crack. Eric forced his way into the room and pushed Marco so hard he fell to the floor.

"I knew you'd answer the door," Eric said with an evil grin. Marco struggled to get away, but Eric grabbed his hair and threw him. Marco hit the wall and felt something hard hit his head. He looked at the fallen object. It was a picture of him and Dylan over a month ago. Eric saw it too. "You stole him from me."

Marco didn't answer. Eric smiled again and reached into his back pocket to pull out... a gun. Marco's eyes widened in fear and Eric smiled with pleasure. Just so Marco knew the gun was loaded, Eric released the bottom and showed Marco the bullets. Once he loaded it again, he heard the click.

A movement behind Eric caught Marco's eye. Paige! He saw Paige look at Marco and then at Eric, who had his back to Paige. Her eyes widened in fear. Marco looked away, so Eric wouldn't turn to see what Marco was looking at, and he saw Paige from the corner of his eye begin to inch closer to the gun. Unfortunately, Paige's handbag brushed the side of the wall.

Eric turned at the sound and his free hand balled into a fist and connected with Paige's cheek. She fell to the side and her head connected with the point of the dresser. Marco saw a small splash of red hit the wall.

Marco thought he was done for when he heard voices from down the hall, but they were faint. Faint enough, it appeared, so that Eric couldn't hear them. The voices stopped and a few moments later Dylan and another blonde boy (who Marco recognized as one of Dylan's teammates) appeared in the doorway, both smiling. But their smiles faded when Dylan discovered the door ajar, then their expressions grew to that of horror when they glanced around the room. First at the bleeding, unconscious Paige, the blood splattered wall, then Eric, who stilled didn't notice the two, and then the gun pointed at Marco.

The two inched forward until they were right on Eric's heel.

"Any last words?" Eric asked.

Just then Dylan grabbed Eric's hand with the gun and used his other arm to force Eric's back to bend. The other boy came around and wrestled the gun from Eric's hand. Once the gun was out of Eric's hand, Marco rushed over and took Paige into his arms as Dylan and his friend wrestled Eric to the ground. Marco took out Paige's cell and called the cops and an ambulance.

Marco looked up to see Dylan hit Eric over the head with the wine bottle, the glass shattering andknocking him out.

Dylan rushed over and wrapped Marco in one of his huge hugs. Marco could hear Dylan's sobs before he heard him speak. "Oh, babe, are you okay?"

Marco nodded into Dylan's arms and Dylan just squeezed him harder. Then there was a large thud as the other blonde fell to the ground. Marco and Dylan both looked up to see Eric, armed and dangerous again. They heard the sirens drawing near, probably right in the front of the building.

Eric looked towards the door and then at to the cowering lovers. Then Marco saw a lone tear ran down Eric's cheek. Eric pulled the gun back and positioned it to his own head. Just then cops burst threw the door opening.

"Freeze! Drop your weapon!" One of them yelled. Eric didn't listen. Instead, he began to pull the trigger. One of the cops raised his gun quickly, aimed, and fired. Eric yelled in pain and dropped the gun. Blood began tosquirt from the hand he'd used to hold the gun.

Hours later, what seemed like years, Marco had left Paige in her hospital room (who was fine and just had to stay in the hospital over night), said good bye to his worried mom, and was now at Dylan's. As soon as Dylan had taken off his coat, he took Marco quickly in his arms and held him tight, as if he were afraid if he let go Marco would disappear.

Marco didn't move for a moment but then he led Dylan over and the two fell into Dylan's bed. They didn't bother to change into night cloths or anything, Marco just turned in Dylan's arms so he could wrap his own arms around Dylan and the two fell asleep.

* * *

Early the next morning Marco awoke to find that Dylan was there this time, still clinging to Marco. In fact, they were in the same position they had fallen asleep in. Even though it was barley possible, Marco snuggled up closer to Dylan and wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck. He leaned forward and gave Dylan small pecks up and down Dylan's neck, deeply inhaling Dylan's oh so familiar sent.

It didn't take long for Dylan to wake up. He smiled and rubbed his nose with Marco's. Then he gave Marco a deep long kiss and further squeezed him. They lay there for a moment, just staring at each other.

"I'm so sorry, Marco," Dylan said sad eyes, "I should have never left. Then that would never have happened."

"You had a test," Marco said, "You had to go. Besides, that's not going to happen ever again."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah. Eric's locked up, at least for a few months."

"That's not why I know it wont happen again," Marco said.

"How do you know?" Dylan asked, a weak smile on his face.

"Because, I'll be living with you." He smiled.

Dylan grinned, "Yes!" Dylan gave Marco a long kiss and then many pecks on the cheeks. Something told him that things were going to be okay from now on. Yes, things were going to be more than ok.


End file.
